


L'Amour Looks Something Like You

by NykoKaamos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, bc he's cute af we all know that right???, harry is cute, i love her yeahhhhhh, its been 8 yrs, lou is lovely in it too absolutely, my 1st larry fic, plz enjoy, title from a kate bush song, very cute in this fic, why didn't i write larry fics until today?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: AU, in which they were roommates and sometimes Harry could not sleep. Louis wanted to help him.他们是大学室友，自信却又在感情上害羞的男孩。Harry 有时睡不着，Louis 想要帮忙。Harry 自己提出的好方法是，和 Louis 共睡一床。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	L'Amour Looks Something Like You

**Author's Note:**

> 所以，八年，我的第一篇 Larry？

**a**

是茶，咖啡，或者次日的考试，或球赛，Harry 自己的，或曼联的。或者是 Louis 猜不出的任何原因。哦，对，或者是 Harry 明天有约会，他喜欢的男孩或女孩，这是一个可能。

总之——Louis 朝对面的床瞥一眼——Harry 正在失眠。

现在是凌晨一点十分，这是他所知的 Harry 本月的第三次难眠，大腿皮肤和床单摩擦的声响，接下来是 Harry 今晚的第五个翻身。

“Harry?”Louis 试探一声。

“Yeah?”

Harry 转过身朝向他。 _第六次。_ 绿色的眼睛在几乎无光的昏暗环境中泛出一缕墨色，像湖水，倦意与无法入眠的苦闷在其中泛出涟漪。Harry 揉了揉眼睛。

“睡不着吗？”Louis 问。

“对。可是我明早还有课。”Harry 抱怨。他咬着被子一角。

“我能……帮你做点什么吗？”

糟糕，他不应该问的。Louis 回想他所知的助眠方法。白噪音，一些香氛，药片，现在要去哪里找？给 Harry 讲睡前故事，像哄孩童入眠一样，很蠢，不仅对他来说很蠢，对 Harry 来说也是。更不要说，他怀疑以 Harry 的性格，听到任何助眠小故事后并不会觉得无聊、开始犯困，Harry 肯定会觉得那很有趣，然后一句句评点、扩展、想象，比这些故事的建议阅读对象更为兴奋。Harry 肯定会这样，他是个快二十岁的儿童，他多彩的想象力不被磨灭。

Louis 在被子下掐自己的大腿。他明明什么都帮不到。不过如果 Harry 开口告诉他，该怎么做，他会尝试照对方所说的去帮忙。

他抬起睫毛再度望向 Harry，现在对方的牙齿和嘴唇松开了可怜的被子角。Harry 开口吸气，然后呼气，看看 Louis，眼睛眨了一下，不太确定是否该说出口的模样。

“Harry?”

“好吧……你可以……”

Harry 迅速合上嘴，把差点出口的音节又塞了回去。

Louis 揉起丢在床头的一张草稿纸，将纸团朝对面丢去，“噢拜托你就直说吧，除了‘Louis Tomlinson 你可以滚去别的地方睡吗我想一个人独占宿舍’，其它我都能接受。”

“好吧，这是你说的，Lou。”Harry 把纸团丢了回来。

“所以？”

他做好了要听到Harry 提出两人现在一起去草坪踢球、踢累了回来就能稳稳睡上一觉的要求的准备。那也不是很糟糕，其实。

“我可以和你一起睡吗，Lou？”

Oops.

* * *

**b**

Harry 的说法是这样的：他失眠时会不停翻身，不停翻身令他无法入睡，“像是一个循环，Lou”。如果有人和他共睡一床——“特别是宿舍里这样窄窄的单人床上”——由于担心自己会打扰对方的睡眠，所以他会强制自己不要翻身，这样，他自己也就能更快睡着了。

有些乱来。

不过 Louis 相信了。他暂时找不到更好的方法。

他抱着自己的枕头，光脚走过两张床间的走道，屈膝爬进 Harry 的被窝。膝盖骨擦过 Harry 的大腿时，明显感觉到 Harry 敏感地往回收了一下。 _噢。_ Louis 的膝盖同样。

“……别告诉我这样你会兴奋，小混蛋。”

“你在讲什么呢 Louis，当然没有。”Harry 帮他铺平枕头。单人床的宽度当然容不下两具成年人的枕头，勉强紧密地挤一挤。他拍拍 Louis 的枕头，“快睡吧。”

Louis 盯了他一眼，“好吧。”

然后他平躺在 Harry 身边，面朝天花板，那里有 Harry 贴的海报。他记得 Harry 刚搬进来的那一天把梯子搬到床上，危险地贴好了这张 Joni Mitchell，边忙边哼着《Big Yellow Taxi》。

大概过了十分钟，Louis 想——看不见闹钟上的数字，无法确定——身旁的 Harry 轻轻动了动，只维持了两秒，大概三秒，就立刻恢复平静。

他想 Harry 还是没有入睡成功。于是 Louis 小声问，你还醒着吗 H，声音压得足够低和轻，若对方已睡着他不想把人吵醒。

“当然……”那头卷毛偏过头，发尾划过 Louis 的鼻尖，“……没有。”

_这果然不是个好提议。_ “我还能为你做些什么呢？”

Harry 伸长手，去摸床头边的书桌，摸出在流进窗内的月光下闪闪发亮的一只铁勺，他吃麦片时会用的那一只。

他拿着勺子在 Louis 眼前晃，“勺子拥抱？”

不算过分的提议，他们已经同睡一床了，多加一个拥抱一下——是一晚——也不会怎样。Louis 摇摇头，表示无可奈何，被 Harry 误解为拒绝，在他眼角失落地垂低前，Louis 赶忙解释：“我的意思是，可以。所以你想当大的还是小的？”

“你想当哪一个？”

“不知道，你告诉我，Harry。”

“我当小的？”

“好。”

Louis 抽走 Harry 手中的勺子，放回书桌，掖好裹着二人的被子，手臂从 Harry 的身侧穿过、圈住对方。

“晚安，Harry。”

他怀里的卷发又动了动。Louis 希望这真的是今晚的最后一次。

* * *

**c**

那不是。

最后一次是，在那之后的一分钟后，Harry 扭回头，试着问：“Louis，你会介意这样吗？”

“嗯？”

“抱着我睡觉——我是问，你会介意这个吗？我不知道你……”他卡了词，被窝下双手在动，舞出手势，斟酌着用词，“……是不是喜欢男孩，然后，介意做这种事……”

“这样没事的。”Louis 打断他。

“噢。”

那是个模棱两可的答案。

他想了想，或许还是把话说清楚更好。

“我对男孩女孩都可以，Harry。”

Harry 没有回答，他的呼吸在空中轻微地打转，Louis 听到。

一阵沉默后，他才得到 Harry 迟来的答复，噢，哇哦，哇哦。这是什么态度，Louis 想知道，高兴吗？不对，Harry 为什么要高兴？找到群体中的一员？哦，或许这个值得高兴。

Harry 切断了他的联想， “晚安，Lou。”

“……晚安。”

那晚 Harry 睡得很香，说完最后一次晚安后他不再翻身，牢牢地锁在 Louis 地怀中。所以，Harry 提出的方法还是凑效了。他是在哪里得知并尝试过这个方法的呢？和别人吗？Louis 想是的，Harry 有几晚没回来。他当然不可能预知自己今晚会失眠，所以和别人约好去哪里搞勺子拥抱助眠这一套，一定是，上床，对，然后，永远精力充沛、能量消耗不尽的 Harry 睡不着，扭过头，樱桃红的嘴唇贴上去，央求对方抱着他入睡，说辞和对 Louis 所说的那套相同。

当然，他们可能在床单间又玩闹了一阵。

Louis 觉得自己不能再想了。

但他还是继续想象。所以，那晚 Louis 失眠了，好在他第二天的课是在下午。所以，那晚他知道 Harry 睡得很香。

他说，是 Gemma，他的姐姐，告诉了他这个助眠的方法。他试过——“高中时和 Gemma 试过，不是和别人，特别澄清”——觉得有用。

Harry Styles 的特别助眠法在他们的小小双人宿舍里张扬地铺开来。他甚至不用再告诉 Louis 他失眠了、他想要 Louis 的拥抱，现在，当他睡不着时，第六感精确地察觉到 Louis 其实也没睡（就像他每次在校园里精准地感觉到哪里有镜头在悄悄对着他），然后走下床，钻进 Louis 的被窝。自己的枕头也不愿拿，Harry 的说法是，两个枕头真的很挤、不如一起睡一个舒服。Louis 同意。

当然，Louis 有自己的朋友与生活。他在截稿日期前在图书馆待到深夜，或是和朋友去酒吧，或者是一些约会，回到宿舍时是凌晨一点。Harry 的失眠只是偶尔，多数时候他还是能睡得又甜又香，像滑进满是牛奶的一个甜美的梦里一样。Louis 走在宿舍楼走廊时便开始放轻脚步，他转钥匙的动作很微小，脱下外衣换上睡觉穿的 T 恤时动作很谨慎，丝毫不想打扰 Harry 的美梦。

而 Harry，他奇妙的第六感，或许还包括“无论如何都能感应到 Louis 何时回来即使睡得很沉我也还是能醒来”这一项。他会在 Louis 脱下水洗牛仔裤、只剩底裤时醒过来，“唔”一声，揉揉惺忪双眼，双足探出被子，踩上地板，走一步两步，然后倒在 Louis 的床上。

“你回来晚了，又一次，Lou。”他听起来像是一点关心与一点抱怨。

“和朋友去聚会了，Mum。”

Louis 想说的其实是别表现得像是我的男朋友一样。他抬起手臂嗅，身上的酒味不浓，那就留到清晨再洗澡。

“至少在手机上和我说一声吧。”Harry 等他进入被窝以后缩进他的怀里。对了，现在他们还喜欢面对面睡觉。Harry 说自己后脑勺的卷发会挠得 Louis 的脸不舒服，所以不如面对面睡。其实他额头的卷发也会弄痒 Louis，不过，当然，Louis 没坦白。

他伸手，把 Harry 的一些卷发往后捋，“下次我会的。”

Harry 面对他的领口下缘，用力闻了闻，说：“百合花香，不是你的风格，Louis Tomlinson。所以，是什么样的女孩？”顿了顿，他抬眼对上 Louis 的目光，“不，使用香水已不在乎性别，或许，男孩？”

“只是朋友的朋友，坐在我旁边。”为什么要和 Harry 解释这个，毫无必要。Louis 迅速转开了话题，“你完全可以自己睡，Harry，这周我们在一起睡了四次了。”

说完他发现这是一次失败的转移。

Harry 瞪着他，眼睛很大，却没有威逼的凶意，而显得惊恐和委屈，“我让你感到困扰或不舒服了吗？”

“噢，不是。”他将 Harry 搂更紧，胸口贴着胸口，“只是我毕业以后你要怎么办，我肯定要搬出这里，Harry。”还有几个月他快要毕业。

而 Harry 松了一口气，像是这个问题完全不是值得考虑的问题，他的回答很轻松：“我和你一起搬出去。”

“……房租可能会很贵。”

“大不了多打一点工，或者多一份工，我应付得来。”

Louis 想 Harry 确实能应付得来，他仿佛能对一切轻松接纳，只要他拥有一个努力想要达成的目标。他听 Harry 继续说：“大不了我们住破一点的公寓，等到我毕业赚更多的钱，我们再换更好的地方。”

“所以我是要迁就你是吗，Styles 先生？”

“放心，我会每天早起，给你做很好的早餐，Lou。”

Harry 的口吻认真，像是，他们承诺好要在 Louis 毕业后一起搬出宿舍，开始真正的、完整的同居生活，有自己的客厅，厨房，餐桌，浴室，各自的卧室，但 Harry 偶尔会失眠，会猫步踏入 Louis 的卧室，卷进他的被子下，然后像现在一样，他们小腿上的绒毛轻轻摩擦。不对，那时他们的床会更大，他和 Harry 的距离可能就不会再这么近。

——Louis 发觉自己也想得太认真了。

“你觉得怎样？”Harry 又问，仿佛严肃认为这个提议完全可行。

“那……很好。”

这是一部分实话。没有人不喜欢和可爱的男孩同居，拥抱着和本人一样柔软安心的温暖体温入睡，况且这个孩子还会准备早餐，Louis 相信 Harry 说到做到，那绝不是仅仅飘在水面的玩笑。当然，他坚持茶要自己准备。

不过，他们的其他生活呢？Harry 会带人回来吗？他会带人回来吗？Harry 会在拥有恋情之后搬走吗？说到这个，他很久没看到 Harry 不归宿，更多看到他毫不害臊地交完作业以后，打开成人网站。他声称，最近更喜欢影视而非真实的接触。Louis 知道 Harry Styles 在撒谎，肯定在撒谎，哪有人不喜欢真实的皮肤接触而仅满足于屏幕上乏味的演绎，他确信 Harry 可以拥有所有他想要的男孩女孩，他确信皮肤接触很舒服，和 Harry 的皮肤接触很愉快，就像，他们正在进行的那样。

多日以来，Harry 的动作愈来愈放开，搂抱时他的手指吻 Louis 的脊背，喜欢在底裤边缘徘徊，喜欢用脚趾去蹭 Louis 的脚踝，在那里一下一下地来回划过，喜欢用额头擦着 Louis 滑出 T 恤领口的锁骨。偶尔，Harry 当大勺子，他从 Louis 的背后搂过他，膝盖抵着他的膝盖窝，嘴唇贴着他肩胛骨那一块的 T 恤面料，或许是无意，但 Louis 知道，他清楚地知道，Harry 会嘟起嘴唇，亲吻的形状，Harry 会吻那里，隔着散发皂味的面料，亲吻 Louis 的皮肤。

而这并非 Harry 的单方面举动，Louis 有时也会做。“有时”，却应该说是每一次。

“考虑一下，Lou？”Harry 问，踢踢 Louis 的小腿。

“好。现在我们先睡觉，Harry？”

“好的，晚安。”

“晚安。”

“噢，我明天可以帮你做早餐，Lou。我知道我多嘴了，晚安。”Harry 的手掌捂上 Louis 的嘴巴，“别回答我，听到就好。晚安。”

那晚 Harry 睡得很香，他的口水淌在 Louis 的枕头上。

Louis 之所以知道，是因为，当然，他又一次没睡好。

* * *

**d**

他伟大的计划——搬出宿舍，每天准备两人的早餐，拥有更大的床，不过他还是会钻到 Louis 的被窝——这一切，没有实现，没有成功。

与钱无关，面包房同意他多加工作时长，薪水总归是够付得起公寓的一半房租。只是 Louis 最后确定的公寓位置离 Louis 的工作地点近，但离他们的学校太远，他说对 Harry 而言不方便。

“我早起就好。”Harry 如此回答，声音像在赌气。

“噢，别这样，Harry，那里太远。”

Harry 的上排牙齿外露，紧咬下唇，用吸管搅着塑料杯中的冰咖啡。

Louis 继续说：“我们可以等到你毕业。”

“我不确定那时你是否还会记得我，Lou。没准你接下来就要，和女朋友男朋友同居——然后把我忘记。”

“你知道那不会是真的，Harry。”

Louis 伸手，压在 Harry 的指节上，停止他的旋转动作，“Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“我说，你想的那些不会成真的。我会等到你毕业。”

他说得非常认真，像一个轻微却也有力的承诺，像呼吸这个动作一样平凡却又不可或缺。这似乎超出了 Harry 的预料边界。而且 Louis 手指的温度从 Harry 的指节一路传递到他的面颊。Harry 的脸泛起红色，浅浅的。

“好。”

Harry 的手用力，挣脱覆盖在其上的 Louis 的手，反过来盖住，一下一下探索 Louis 的骨节，最后挑起 Louis 的小拇指，他说要拉勾。

真的像小孩，Louis 笑着想。

他还拉勾，说在他搬走以后，Harry 如果失眠了，他还是会过来帮助。

Harry 翻着白眼说：“我至少有点底线，Louis Tomlinson，不会让你开这么久的车从家里跑到这来帮我。况且我的新室友可能不错，甚至可能比你好。”

噢，他忘了这个可能。

餐桌下 Louis 用鞋尖踢 Harry 的鞋尖，揉了揉 Harry 的头发，说他确信新室友一定比他更好。

* * *

**e**

或许吧。或许 Harry 的新室友比 Louis 更好吧。

但 Harry 还是在深夜与 Louis 见面了。

他的第六感仍旧准确，在临近午夜传消息给 Louis，“我猜你没有睡，Lou”。Louis 的确没睡，他刚走出酒吧就收到了这条消息。

> _L:_ _猜对了_ _:)_
> 
> _H:_ _我可以过去吗？正好在你家附近。_
> 
> _L:_ _当然可以，不过我不在家，还要十分钟。_
> 
> _H:_ _噢？如果我打扰到你的约会我可以回去。_
> 
> _L:_ _嘿，只是我的朋友。你就过来吧_ _Harry_ _。_

他与原本一起同行的朋友分别，扭头走入公园。从那里过去，离家最近的路线。手机一响，是 Harry 的回复，“谢谢你，Lou xx”。然后是一阵从身后渐近的脚步声，慢慢靠近，越来越急促，Louis 想，难道自己要在深夜的公园遇到随便寻找袭击对象的坏人吗。哦，不要。

他迅速转过身，心想不如主动出击，没想到身后的人已跑得离他极近。突然一个急速刹车，那看起来不像是要袭击 Louis 的样子。但 Louis 还是撞向了对方的胸膛。

“噢操抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉 Lou……”

——是 Harry。

“我只是发现走在前面的是你，就想给你惊喜，天，真的很抱歉……”他搂过 Louis，像安抚小动物那样抚摸 Louis 的脊背与头发，右手食指侧边滑过 Louis 的鼻梁，问：“我有伤到你吗？”

“没关系” _真的。_ 但现在的拥抱很有 _关系_ 。Louis 尝试转移话题，“今天这么早就失眠了吗？”毕竟这才是 Harry 来找他的原因不是吗。

“不，我只是……”Harry 准备要说，又改口转回话题，“真的没有伤到你吗，Lou？”

“Harry，我真的没有受伤，请相信我好吗？”

“……好。”

他们维持着拥抱的姿势定格了一会，最后是 Louis 主动挣脱出来，指着家的方向，说为何不先回去呢，待会要是有真的坏人要袭击他俩怎么办。

Harry 走一步跳一步跟上 Louis，说，那他练习的拳击就有用处了。

他坦承自己没有这么早睡觉，也没有失眠，更不会预知今晚自己会失眠，只是和朋友在附近聚会，结束了以后想见 Louis，于是手指便按捺不住在屏幕上敲出了信息。

“我可以回去，Lou。”Harry 说，“我只是想见你一面。”

Louis 抬头看挂在客厅墙上的时钟，错过末班车的点。“不，今晚就留在这里吧。”

就算没有末班车的理由，他想他还是会挽留 Harry。他有点想念他们的皮肤接触。在离开 Harry 后——不对，应该说，搬离他们的宿舍以后——Louis 当然有与其他人有过皮肤接触，紧贴，两层汗水交融。那始终不是他和 Harry 的那一种接触：汗毛轻轻擦过，渴望靠近又具有顾虑地远离，胆怯的、边缘的试探。

他很想念这个。

也很想念 Harry。

当然，不意味着 Louis 不想与 Harry 有另一种类型的接触。他明确自己想要什么，想从 Harry 的身上得到什么，皮肤摩擦的欢愉和头脑里的情感。他一直都想要。

Louis 从柜子里翻出一个备用枕头，铺上床，手掌抚平上方的褶皱，接着听到身后拖鞋踏上地板的声响。他回头，看到从浴室洗澡归来的 Harry 穿着他的 T 恤与短裤站在卧室门口，指着隔壁卧室，用口型无声说话。

“什么？”Louis 没弄清。

Harry 又摆了一次嘴型。

“我不知道你想说什么，Harry……”

Harry 关上房门，走到 Louis 的身旁，嘴唇与他的耳朵挨近。

“Lou，你的室友好大声。”

_噢。_

_这里隔音确实是有点差。_

“今天已经算很好了，Harry。”Louis 爬上床，挪到另一边，方便 Harry 上来。他笑着继续说，“有一次关了门也能听到。”

“所以，不如让我继续做的你室友。”Harry 钻到被子下。

“说不定你也会和他一样，带人回来，然后……”

“Lou，你知道我不会的。”

Louis 愣住，老实说他真的不知道为什么 Harry 不会。这是再正常不过的成年人举动。他望向 Harry，对方好像确信 Louis 知道他的意思。

好吧，他就装作知道吧。

“当然，等你毕业以后。”

“好的好的好的。”

“但是你明天可以给我做早餐。”Louis 伸手熄灭床头的灯，“晚安，H。”

“晚安，Lou。”

他们没有必要挨这么近了。过去的单人床升级为了现在两人所躺的双人床，Harry 和他都可以自如地在床单上占据一片天地，他们真的没必要挨这么近。但不见 Louis 主动的 Harry 还是滚过来，做一只他不常做的大勺子，搂抱 Louis，大腿贴着 Louis 的臀部，手指抚摸 Louis 肚脐处的 T 恤，在那里耐心转起小圈圈。

“你睡了吗，Lou？”他从背后望着 Louis 高高的颧骨，月光在那里聚集。

“你知道我没睡，love。”Louis 回答，没转过头。

“‘Love’?”声音里藏着欣喜。

“只是亲昵的称呼。”

“嘿，Louis。”Harry 支起身子，趴上 Louis 的身侧，“你真的不知道我的意思吗？”

Louis 转过身，平躺于床，现在 Harry 趴在他的腹部上。

“什么？”

“刚才我说如果我和你同居我不会带别人回来，嘿，你真的不知道我的意思吗？”

“……你的意思是？”

再仔细琢磨一下，Louis 想，他或许开始懂了。

“真的吗？你真的不知道吗？”

“……真的。”这个词放在刚才或许是真的，现在他只是想诱导 Harry 自己说出来。

Harry 吐出一口气，双臂无力垂在 Louis 身上，他小声嘀咕“为什么你会不懂呢”，然后抬头，右手的食指和拇指去捏 Louis 的左耳，顺着轮廓往上。

“我喜欢你，Louis。”

哇哦。

Louis 喉结滚动，咽下口水。

他没说话，心情在微微的余震中，感觉到 Harry 揉乱他的头发，揉出深处洗发液的清香味，听到 Harry 继续说：“嗨，说点话，Louis。”

Harry 自信得像确定没人能拒绝他的告白与爱意一样。Louis 想，他确实是这样的男孩，这也是他吸引人的点之所在。

他刚开口，想要回答 Harry，对方的行动却快了一拍。

Harry 用手臂半撑起上半身，凑近 Louis，吻上去，不是手指吻脊背，不是膝盖窝吻膝盖骨，不是额头前的卷毛吻他的鼻梁，不是嘴唇吻肩胛骨处的 T 恤，而是他的嘴唇在吻他的嘴唇。

很快，Harry 的吻就撤离了，轻盈得像他在草坪上和朋友玩耍时活泼的身影。他说“我知道你喜欢我，Lou。我只想和你做那样的事”，再度俯身，舔了舔嘴唇，半湿润的唇瓣又贴上了 Louis 的。这一次是热烈的，像承载了只有在 Harry 身上才会散发的、太阳光辉般的、自信的热量。

太过自信了。

所以 Louis 觉得太可爱了。

你当然要给可爱的男孩丰盛的回馈。没有人能够拒绝。

他把舌尖伸出来，擦过 Harry 的门牙，双手在 Harry 身穿的 T 恤下面，搂紧他，那里有可爱的腰窝。

* * *

**f**

“明天我会给你做很好吃的早餐，Louis。

“我喜欢你，噢，不，我爱你。我要给你做很多早餐。”

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> 我昨晚听 Kate Bush 的《Wuthering Heights》和失眠时，想写一篇 Larry。  
> 这个助眠方法是我初中时用的，有点用。  
> 谢谢阅读～


End file.
